Brace Yourself
by Shycadet
Summary: The jock. The gothic. And the girl. A common encounter throughout the timeless life of High School. But it seems it's just a tad bit more drama filled then what we last remembered. Rated T might be changed in the future


**A/N - **Hello. This popped into my head and I figured to write it.

Ok let's go.

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

The Jock

She caught his eye as soon as she entered the hall way. Crowed with people, buzzing with talk, mixed with color, the hall way was huge and distracting. Still he spotted her. He stopped in mid step, his gaze skipping over top of everyone's' head with his height, and his friends talk became a distant hum as he stared.

Pink hair; for some strange he didn't find that a bit awkward. Small breast; he wasn't the least disappointed. 5' 4"; a perfect height to have his arms cradling her, her head resting on his football built chest with his hands sliding down her back as his lips brushed against her neck as he leaned down carefully and-

"Naruto!" Ten-Ten cried, glaring at him with death in her mind, "Did you hear a word I said?"

Naruto blinked, coming back to reality as he lost _her _in the crowd, "Uh. No. Sorry."

Temari elbowed him in the rib swiftly, taking her finger and pointing it at him, "Oi, you listen up to what she has to say."

Kiba clamped his hand on Naruto's shoulder, a wolf like grin on his face as he showed all his teeth, "Don't take that crap from them, Naruto. Football team has your back."

"And cheerleading squad would fuck you up." Ino said with a smirk and a flip of her hair, "Back off jock, you don't want any of this."

Naruto laughed as they started a commotion, pushing and shoving the girls playfully, all the while _that _girl stayed in the back of his mind.

The Gothic

The cigarette stuck out lazily from his lips as he leaned against the fence, staring ahead at the torturous place called school. Inhaling deeply, he took the cigarette from his lips and flipped his bangs out of his face. Tapping off the ash, he tried to mentally prepare himself for the day.

"Hey Sasuke, we should head out." His friend Shikamaru said with a yawn and a stretch, standing up from the ground and brushing himself off, "Schools about to start."

Sasuke flicked his cigarette off in the distance, pushing off against the fence as he stood straight as well, "Might as well, seeing as one more skip will get us suspended this semester."

"Too bad we used all of our missed days for this semester so soon," drawled Konkuro, running his hand through his hair as he stared at the school, "or we wouldn't have to worry about this bull."

Sasuke gave Konkuro a glance and smiled slightly, "Aint that the truth. Tsunade has been going off her rocker lately too. It's like we can't catch a break."

Shikamaru just shrugged, "Hardly matters does it. The principle can say she loves us to death all day but she'd expel us in a 5 seconds flat."

Sasuke nodded, his face turning annoyed, "Stupid cunt."

"Wouldn't say it to her face, would you?" Konkuro challenged, which earned him the bird from Sasuke. As Konkuro punched him playfully, his arms raised to fight. Sasuke grinned and swung for his head, which missed as Konkuro duck.

"Knock it off you guys, we need to start moving," Shikamaru chastised as he started to walk towards the gym entrance.

"What a kill joy," Sasuke mumbled with a roll of his eyes, grabbing his book bag from the ground and swinging it over his arm. He laughed when he pushed Konkuro, then duck and ran when Konkuro cried out in annoyance and chased after him.

"Grow up," Shikamaru called after them with a sigh, "its senior year and they are acting like freshman." he mumbled with a shake of his head.

X

The halls seemed more crowded than usual, which annoyed Sasuke slightly. It was a bit ignorant to say that gothic's didn't like crowded areas or bright lights, but even he felt like snapping at the bright faces that made up his school. What were they so happy about anyway? It's about 7:30 in the morning and the only future that any of them held was sitting in a class for an hour and a half.

Maybe it was his inner gothic coming out, but the near future seemed pretty bleak to him.

But, I guess it didn't exactly matter. He wasn't sent to this place to enjoy life and make the most of it, but only to learn. And, if that was the only mission that was set out for him when waking up at 6:30 to get ready to come to this wretched place, then that is what he would do. Learn.

Nothing in his mission said anything about being as happy as the freaks that skipped to class.

"And cheerleading squad would fuck you up. Back off jock, you don't want any of this."

His aggravation level peaked as high as the noise level did, which shot through the roof. Out of nowhere, there was a breakout of loud laughs and pushing, causing him to be pressed against some kid he didn't know.

"Sorry," Sasuke apologized as the student scurried away. He must have been a scared freshman, for the look in his eyes shown true fear.

Then frowning deeply, he glared at the person who pushed him, only to be ignored. It was some guy with red brownish hair. He didn't know him, but he knew OF him. He was the running back for their school football team.

For a moment, Sasuke thought about saying something; Tapping the guy on the shoulder and going off about how he was pushed by their annoying 'I'm so popular' shoving and laughing. But as the running back continued to laugh and push, Sasuke decided to just leave it alone.

Annoyed more than ever, he pulled his book bag closer before turning around, grumbling under his breath as he began to weave through the waves of students again. But then something caught his eye.

It was a piece of paper, and it fluttered right to his feet.

The Girl

Her pink locks swung in her face as she made her way through the hallway, frantically glancing from the doors she was passing to the paper in her hand. She was panicking, five minutes seemed to be counting down fast and she refused to be late to her first class of her new high school.

But as she continued to look down from the paper to each door she passed she knew her goal just might fall short. This was hall A, or so she thought, and her classroom was in hall B at 0015. Problem was that she didn't know where hall B was, so she figured walking down hall A would eventually lead her to Hall B.

She was beginning to think she was wrong.

"And cheerleading squad would fuck you up. Back off jock, you don't want any of this."

She squeaked as a girl was pushed into her, forcing her paper to slip from her hand and flutter to the ground. Wide eyed, she tried to reach for it only to watch it get stepped on by someone passing by, and then kicked to the other end of the hall.

"Oh no." She groaned as she frantically tried to find it through the crowds of legs and feet that flooded the hallway floor.

"Hey, I'm sorry," a tall blond girl apologized, grabbing her shoulder and whirling her around, "I honestly didn't mean it. Are you alright?"

With wide green eyes, she looked up at the sandy blond girl, amazed by the height difference and the tough 'I will break your bones in half' demeanor she gave off, "Oh um-" She stumbled, glancing around to see if she could catch a glimpse of her schedule on the ground, "Yes. I'm fine. I just seemed to have dropped something and-"

"Oh crap," the girl responded as she started to look on the ground, "Seriouisly? I'm really sorry. I'll try to find it for you."

"No it's fine." She squeaked out in reply, trying to wiggle her way out to escape the girls grip, "honest. I should be able to find it."

"No no," the girl insisted, "let me help."

"Hey, something wrong?" A boy with rust brown hair asked as he peaked around to see what was happening.

"You pushed me into this girl, you idiot." Sandy blond snapped back with a poke to his chest, "And now she's lost something in the halls."

"Oh," The guy blinked, and then glancing at the distraught girl with pink hair, he frowned, "I'm really sorry. We were wrestling around, you see. We didn't mean anything by it."

"Idiot, she doesn't care about any of that!"

Just as they were about to argue, a deep voice came from behind the pink haired girl.

"Hey."

She jumped, turning around to see who had tapped her on the shoulder. But before she could fully see who the person was, she noticed the piece of paper in his hand, "This yours?"

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed as she snatched the paper from him, "Thank you so much. I can't believe you found it."

"Heh," the boy responded as he jerked his head, "It was lying right over there. Looks like a schedule."

"Yes!" She nodded, glancing up to her rescuer, "It's my schedule. First day and I don't know what any of my classes are, so..."

He gave her a boyish smile, his dark blue hair swinging over his eyes slightly as he shifted to his other foot. The movements made her realize how tall he was, and suddenly she felt small compared to the students who inhabited this school, "Good thing I found it then."

"Thank you again." She repeated, feeling like a completely grateful midget, "I seriously would have been lost without it.

"Don't worry about it." He said with a shrug and another smile. Then, pointing at the clock that seemed to appear magically on the wall behind her, he warned, "Hope you find it soon. Class is about to start."

Her eyes widened, whirling around to see that she only had two minutes left.

"Good luck." The dark haired boy called as he waved to her and headed back down the hall, his whole body getting lost in the sea of people.

She watched helplessly as he went. Then, it struck her that she could have asked for directions. Groaning, she slapped her palm against her forehead and sighed, "Good going. You are a complete idiot."

"Um…" A voice came from behind her, causing her to glance over her shoulder. The guy stood there, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked down at her. He was tall with golden hair and sea blue eyes. When she made contact with him, he seemed to have brighten, a smile sliding over his features as he pointed to the schedule in her hand, "You need any help with that?"

She blinked and looked at her schedule, then looking back up to him she pleaded, "Please help me."

* * *

**Ever went to a new school and it was like that? Yup, my folks are in the military so it's like that for me all the time. So awkward**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Of course the second chapter will be longer, this was only a introduction. Please drop a review and tell me what you think. They encourage me. **

**Shycadet loves. Out.**


End file.
